A New Beginning
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry tells his friends that his with Snape and he intends to be with Snape all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Beginning

Summary: Harry tells his friends that his with Snape and he intends to be with Snape all the way.

Time-line: This chapter 01 starts off where Part I ended in the movie.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP...

* * *

Harry enters the cottage and right away he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch by the fireplace as he saw Ron hugging Hermione comfortably and he saw the bandages on Hermione's arm. "Are you alright?" Harry asked so softly that Hermione almost didn't hear him at all.

"I'm fine Harry; the pain is going by slowly. What about you? You haven't spoken since we buried Dobby," Hermione said slowly.

"The memory would fade away," Harry lied as he knew that the memory of Dobby's death would always be within him. The next time he sees Bellatrix, he was going to kill her for sure after what she done to his godfather, Sirius and now Dobby. Harry turned to Ron, "Listen mate, what you saw when I open the locket…" he began.

"It's not true, that's what you've been telling me," Ron interrupted.

"What? What happened?" Hermione asked confused as she wasn't there at the time.

"Ron saw an image of me and you kissing each other. He thinks it's true," Harry explained.

"What? That's ridiculous Ron! I love Harry as a younger brother," Hermione replied.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him and I don't even like women," Harry added nervously without looking at Ron. Harry could feel the stare of Ron as Harry looked away.

"You're bloody joking, aren't you, mate? George told me that you've kissed Ginny before we left!" Ron exclaimed.

"That was just a spur of a moment thing," Harry replied, "I was going to tell Ginny that I want to break up with her, but with the incident at the wedding, how could I?" He asked.

Ron shook his head furiously, "No, I still don't believe it. I don't believe that you're gay!"

"Ronald Weasley, how can you be so shocked about that if you know that Charlie is gay as well?" A voice asked as everyone looked and saw Bill and Fleur.

"I'm sorry about eavesdropping, but we came in the room a few minutes ago but you didn't heard us and we keep of trying but you were so deep in your conversation," Fleur explained apologetic.

"I'm upset because Harry has been playing my sister for two years now!" Ron snapped, "I want to know why Harry hasn't told any of us that he was gay in the first place!"

"I didn't know Ron! I didn't know until the end of 6th year before Snape killed Dumbledore. I was still sorting through my feelings for him and even now," Harry explained.

"Wait, for whom?" Hermione asked shocked.

Harry looked up startled as he didn't know he had blurted that part out and saw every one was now staring at him including Ron with a red angry face.

"No, don't tell me…" Ron said slowly but he was still shock and angry with the fact.

"Yes, I'm in love with Severus Snape since 6th year," Harry confessed and with that said, he watched his best friend got up and stormed out off the room and out off the house as everyone became silent again.

"How… I mean, how did this happen? You don't even trust Snape, remember?" Hermione asked as she found her voice again.

"I think it's great," a voice said making every one looked up and saw Luna Lovegood with a smile on her face. "Harry finally found someone and I think that we could all trust Snape since people changes," she explained.

"Have you've forgotten he killed Dumbledore?" Fleur asked slowly.

"Yes, he told me, last year," Harry explained making everyone's faces shock again as Harry began retailing the story of how he found out and how he became lovers with Severus.

_(Flashback)_

_"Potter, there are some news that I have to tell you and you're not going to like it," Severus Snape deep voice began as Harry sat at one of the desks and he was writing lines but he had now stopped and was fully surprise to see that Snape was talking to him for the first time in a pleasant matter._

_"It has to do something with you-know-who, am I right?" Harry asked softly._

_"This is from Albus Dumbledore's orders, he told me to tell you. Soon, and I mean soon, I will have to kill Albus due to his orders since he is already slowly dying," Severus explained._

_"What! You can't! You just can't!" Harry cried._

_"Potter!" Severus barked out, "this is his orders and you can not make him change his mind nor mind. It has to be done," he said._

_"His dying from that bloody ring, isn't he? That's why his suffering," Harry said slowly but Severus have good ears that he heard him. However, he didn't comment it on it. "I love you…" _

_Severus perked up as he heard that and looked at Harry as he saw that Harry was staring at him. Did he heard right or was he just imagining it?_

_"I love you Severus and I want you."_

_With that right there and there, Severus couldn't help himself as he stood up and went over to Harry and kissed him on the lips passionately._

_(End Flashback)_

"Wow, I mean, wow…" Fleur said with wide surprise eyes.

"Harry, do you love him? I mean, are you worried about him since his with you-know-who right now?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "That's why when I heard his name on the radio about him being Headmaster, I knew it has something to do with you-know-who," he said worriedly.

"I should go and speak to Ron," Hermione said and she quickly stood up and left the room to go find her lover.

Bill and Fleur continued on what they were doing as Luna stayed with him until Hermione came back with Ron. "Listen mate, I still think that it's disgusting that your with Snape..." Ron began as he recieved a glare from Hermione, "but I want to remain friends with you and please spare me the details between you and him once this war is over, ok?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron surprised and back to Hermione who nodded. Harry looked back at Ron and smiled, "That's fine. We should plan on what's our next move," he said seriously.

"Like how do we get back the Gryffindor sword now that Bellatrix has it," Hermione replied.

"I know where she might have put it," Luna piped up as the three looked back at her. "The only place that you could keep valuable stuff like that is at Gringotts," she said.

"Gringotts," Harry repeated as he sighed, "that's where we begin," he said and he began planning the next move with his friends on how to get back the sword.

* * *

TBC...

me: I know it's short, but the next chapter would be better. I was thinking of just doing a two-shot story on this, but now I'm thinking of doing more than that. However, don't get your hopes up.

Harry: Anyone watched the 7th movie during the midnight showing?

me: I saw it on Friday morning. It was wonderful. Though some scenes were cut or replaced, the 7th movie part I is better than the 6th movie. And there was only a few minutes of Snape in the movie! (Sobs)... My favorite character. At least he'll have more minutes later on in Part II. I wonder, why did they shown scenes of Part II during the preview in TV if it isn't going to be shown in Part I?

Ron: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: All of you review so that the next chapter would be up. The next chapter would be up anyway for Thanksgiving... so review and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New Beginning

Summary: Harry tells his friends that his with Snape and he intends to be with Snape all the way.

Timeline: This chapter takes place right at the end of the 7th book after Harry kills Voldemort and before the "19-years later" ending.

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Author's Note: Remember, I took some scenes either from the movie or from the book and changed it a bit. And no flames!

* * *

Harry searched frantically throughout the hospital wing as he tries to look for Severus. The last time he saw him was down at the tunnels with you-know-who. He thought that it would be the last time he sees Severus alive and well right before Nagini bit him on the neck. When he heard news that he was alive at Hogwarts, he Apparated right there and then leaving an angry Ginny Weasley and a worried Molly and Ron Weasley in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Severus wasn't taken to St. Mungo's since the people there might hex Severus in his sleep since there were still people mad at him for killing Dumbledore and changing the layout of Hogwarts and making their kids live throughout hell for that. He was taking to Hogwarts and under the care of Madam Pomfrey with some Aurors standing at his stead in case any trouble comes along.

"Madam Pomfrey, I can't find Severus any where!" Harry called out as there were some wounded within the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came towards him and shushed him harshly. "Severus is right here," she replied as she led him at the very corner of the room and saw Severus lying on top of the bed sleeping peacefully.

"He didn't die at the bite of Nagini?" Harry asked softly who was staring at Severus.

Pomfrey glared at Harry, "Mr. Potter, are you here to make trouble to Severus?" She asked.

Harry shook his head quickly, "No, no! I thought that Nagini's bite was poison," he said.

"It is," Pomfrey replied softly, "however I think Severus applied some ointment to its treatment before it got serious infected through his body. He must have done it when Nagini wasn't there anymore," she explained.

"How did I not see him though…?" Harry wondered out loud as he was there the whole time and he had not seen Harry moved his hand to apply ointment to the wound.

"You probably weren't looking at the time," Pomfrey suggested as she closed the curtain and looked at Harry. "Severus won't be up and about within the next few days or so. I suggest you go home," she said sternly.

Harry shook his head stubbornly, "He needs me. He needs me more than anyone right now," he said determined.

Pomfrey frowned at him, "Is there something going on between you and Severus?" She asked.

Harry looked to where the Aurors were and if he didn't know any better, they could be listening in right now. "It's a bit complicated," he confessed.

Pomfrey looked at him for a moment or two before sighing, "Very well. However, you will leave immediately if Severus wishes it, is that understood?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry replied and he watched Pomfrey leave his and Severus side as she closed the curtains.

* * *

Three days later, Severus woke up with a headache and he found a sleeping Harry Potter beside his bed as his head was rested on top of the bed. He smiled at the sight as he knew that Harry might have been there the whole entire time he was at the infirmary. "Tempus," Severus muttered and he saw that it was 0830 in the morning. The curtains opened and Severus looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall looking at him worriedly.

"Here Severus, you must be famished," Pomfrey said as she gave him a bowl of soup.

"How long has Potter been here?" Severus asked as he was grateful for the food and he couldn't eat anything except light food at the moment.

"Three days," Minerva replied, "the Weasley's wanted him back to the Burrow but Harry refused and he wouldn't leave your side until you've woken up," she explained.

"What's going to happen to me? I'm sure that there are Aurors out there that wants to put me in Azkaban," Severus said.

"No!" A voice cried angrily startling Severus and the others. "I'm not letting you go to Azkaban, Severus! I'll go to your trial at the Ministry of Magic and prove your innocence if I have to," Harry's voice said.

"Mr. Potter, the last time I saw you and Severus, you two have a strong dislike bond. When did you start calling by his given name?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"Err, well..." Harry began nervously as he looked at Severus hopelessly.

Severus was about to say something but the curtains were opened revealing two Aurors. "If you're done speaking with Mr. Snape, we would like to take him away now to the Ministry of Magic. We have orders from Pius Thicknesse to bring him there as soon as he wakes from his sleepful slumber," the right man said sneering.

"You never liked me in the first place, have you, William Scott?" Severus asked angrily as he and William were students at Hogwarts and were in the same house before.

"Don't worry Severus. Kingsley Shacklebolt is in the process in becoming the new minister," Minerva said confidently.

"Wait, what's going to happen with him?" Harry asked.

"As soon as we get to the Ministry of Magic, he will be put on trial for killing Dumbledore," William replied with another sneer.

"I want to go with you," Harry replied.

"Harry..."

"You can't..."

Severus and William looked at one another and Severus was the first one to speak. "Harry, you've been through enough. The Weasley's are worried about you and you should go home and rest there," he replied.

"You can't come anyway. Due to the orders of Minister Thicknesse, no witness are allowed," William said.

"Then I'll give you the evidence to take with you. That's not against any rules, is it?" Harry asked angrily as he looked at all three.

Minerva shook her head, "There shouldn't be any rule about that witness. Anyone could go in there and speak for themselves for Severus. Minister Thicknesse just wants to see Severus in Azkaban since he has the power to do so and he knows that Severus betrayed them by protecting you from you-know-who. Minister Thicknesse just wants to control that power until Kingsley becomes minister. There are a few people in the Ministry of Magic who agrees with him that Severus should be in Azkaban for killing Dumbledore," she said sadly.

"Why doesn't Minister Thicknesse get arrested by the Aurors if he works for you-know-who?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Idiot," William replied as everyone looked at him and Severus gave him a deathly glare. "He doesn't work for Voldemort," he said, "he wants to be the next great lord like Voldemort," he said smirking.

"And by putting Severus in Azkaban, he has a high percent rate of chance by becoming the next one," Harry muttered.

"Right boy. Severus was his right hand man but he betrayed him and thus that would make him more powerful by putting Severus in Azkaban and by doing the right thing, he could over throw Kingsley and take over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts as well," William said proudly.

"His not going to overthrow Kingsley," Harry said determined, "I'm going to give evidence that will prove that Severus is innocent," he said as he looked at Severus who was looking straight back at him. The two knew that their relationship is going to be out in the open when the evidence is revealed at the Ministry of Magic, but Harry didn't care as he was now an adult and he could make his own choices.

* * *

Hours passed since Severus have left for the Ministry of Magic along side Minerva. Minerva have gone since she wasn't a witness to anything and she could defend for Severus while she was there and he wasn't. Harry was sitting in the Great Hall as he stared into space with the big empty room. Within a month or two, the Great Hall would be filled with excited students who are returning for Hogwarts knowing the fact that Voldemort is now dead. Harry yawned constantly, it was already evening and Madam Pomfrey have suggested that he should go back to the Burrow but he didn't want to. Ron should know by now that Severus is on trial since his father is working at the ministry...

At last, Harry heard footsteps coming towards him and Harry turned and saw Minerva with a wide smile on her face and the same old Severus striding beside her. "I'm guessing that the trial went well?" He asked.

"Tomorrow everyone in the Wizarding World will know that the new minister is Kingsley Shacklebolt. You should have seen the trial, Mr. Potter. As soon as they've watched your memories, it was over. He wasn't very pleased when you've spoke to Albus last year about Severus, Mr. Potter. And the Ministry of Magic doesn't care about yours and Severus relationship at all. That was where Pius went ballistic and we have to hold him down until Kingsley came and announced Severus innocence," Minerva said smirking.

"Mr. Potter must be tired, Minerva. He'll read the full story tomorrow within the Daily Prophet," Severus said calmly.

"Yes, of course," Minerva replied too quickly, "good day Mr. Potter," she said and she left.

Harry looked at Severus and he smiled as he was now happy knowing the fact that Severus wouldn't be going to Azkaban.

* * *

TBC...

me: So many people put me in their alerts/favorites but so few reviews? Why? This is my gift for you for Happy Thanksgiving!

Harry: at least the chapter was long...

me: Yea, the next chapter would be out probably by the end of the weekend or next week...

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Review and update!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A New Beginning

Summary: Harry tells his friends that his with Snape and he intends to be with Snape all the way.

Timeline: Okay, so the battle is over so this chapter is taken place in the month of May meaning that if Sirius baby is born, it will be somewhere in September.

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

* * *

One week later…

Harry and Severus both have been getting mails from either Harry's families and friends or Severus friends and the Ministry of Magic. Harry have been ignoring the Weasley's since he had left Ron, Ginny, and Molly within the kitchen of the Burrow and he had also been ignoring Remus and Sirius since he knew that Sirius has a strong distaste of Severus. Harry didn't want to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley since the day he had left, he had broken up with her and he hadn't seen Remus or Sirius since the defeat of Voldemort. The two men are lovers and Severus had received an angry howl mail from Sirius stating that he should find someone his own age and that he would be visiting the both of them soon in Godric Hallow.

Severus didn't want to live in Spinner's End anymore since it was filled with bad memories by his parents' and he had a chance now to live a new life. Harry didn't want to live in Grimmauld Place since that's where Remus and Sirius were staying. The two decided to buy a house in Godric Hallow near the ruins of Harry's own family home. No one at Godric Hallow would bother them as Godric Hallow is also a place where some of the teachers from Hogwarts or other schools were also living at which surprised Harry a bit. The doorbell rang and the two looked at one another as Harry knew who it was. Severus quickly went down to his laboratory while Harry went to get the door and was greeted by a hug by Sirius.

"How are you Harry? Has he been treating you well?" Sirius asked as he was looking past Harry and was looking for Severus trying to see if he could spot him within the house.

"Sirius, please, don't start this. Severus has been well to me," Harry replied.

Sirius was about to say something until Remus spoke up. "We came here to tell Harry something important, right Sirius?" Remus asked gently.

"First, I want to know if Snivellus is somewhere around," Sirius said unhappily.

Harry glared at him, "His down at the basement. Do you want to tell the news to Severus as well?" He asked looking at Remus.

"No…"

"It's fine…"

Sirius and Remus looked at one another for a moment and Sirius backed down while Remus has won the argument. "You could bring him up Harry," Remus replied and Harry nodded as he left and went to go and get Severus.

"Do you really have to take his side?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Sirius, be glad that Harry have found someone. I'm sure that James and Lily would be fine with it," Remus said.

Sirius exploded right there. "James would never go for this! He would do whatever it takes to tear Harry apart from t..that man!"

"What about Lily?" Remus asked.

Sirius growled softly, "She sees the good in him. She's insane for trusting him in the first place," he muttered.

"Lily and Severus both have a bond together that we could not break. Sure Severus was in love with Lily, but he grew out off of it during fifth year, I think, and do you remember that prank that you pulled that almost got him killed but James saved him?" Remus asked.

"What about it?" Sirius asked.

"He and James dated for a short while," Remus said softly.

"WHAT!" Sirius practically screamed out loud.

Sirius was about to say something more but a voice interrupted him. "Is everything alright in here?" Harry's voice asked as the two men looked and saw Harry with a worried looked on his face while Severus stood calmly by.

Sirius glared at Severus angrily, "How did you keep that for so long?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Black," Severus replied.

"He doesn't know that we know," Remus replied getting a surprise Sirius and two confusing faces, "anyway, perhaps we should go to the living room? This is rather a delicate matter," Remus said. The group agreed and they all sat on couches opposite from another. "Firstly, Severus, have you two done it yet?" He asked.

Harry blushed as he knew what Remus was talking about and Severus remained quiet. "It's really none of your business Remus, but yes, we did," he said as he smiled at the moment on when he'd done it with Severus.

Remus looked at Severus surprised but he didn't say anything as Harry was clueless on what they were talking about. Sirius wanted to snap at Severus, but he didn't as it would both make Remus and Harry upset at the moment. "The truth that we came here is that, well, Sirius is pregnant. His only been pregnant for two weeks," Remus explained.

Severus still remained quiet and Harry was speechless until he found his voice again. "Is that really possible? I thought men couldn't get pregnant," he said as he was raised by muggles and he had no idea what lies ahead.

"Your thinking about a muggle, Harry," Remus began, "in the Wizarding World, men and women could get pregnant rather your muggle-born or a half-blood," he said.

"If men could get pregnant, then that means…" Harry muttered and shock was all over his face as he finally realizes that he may be pregnant as well. "Severus! We didn't use protection! I could be pregnant right now and not even know it," Harry said nervously.

"He knows Harry, that's why he isn't saying anything," Sirius said angrily.

"Wait, how long until the baby is born?" Harry asked as he was now in a panic rate.

"Unlike women, men will give birth within four months. Sirius here would give birth somewhere around September," Remus said.

"The same thing with me if I don't go and see Madam Pomfrey right away about this," Harry said glaring at Severus.

"Perhaps we should take our leave," Remus began as he stood up and he gestured for Sirius do to the same in which he did. "Harry, Severus, it was nice to see the both of you again," he said and Sirius nodded slowly and the two left the home.

"Severus, I want a word," Harry began and Severus knew that it would be long night of discussion.

* * *

TBC...

me: There's one more chapter and I am planning on doing a sequel (hopefully) but don't get your hopes up. The next chapter we finally see Harry and Severus both meeting with the Weasley's and the Granger's at the Burrow.

Harry: How was everyone's Thanksgiving or Black Friday? Was it a fun weekend?

me: Only 6 reviews but so many people put me in there favorites or alerts. Why is that?

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Was it me or does Hermione's parents looked different than in the 2nd movie?

Harry: review if you know the answer!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A New Beginning

Summary: Harry tells his friends that his with Snape and he intends to be with Snape all the way.

Time-line: This chapter takes in the beginning of the month of June. In other words, Harry's baby is going to be born somewhere at the end of September as Ginny's kid is going to be born somewhere in Janurary as well.

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

* * *

"Calm down Severus. I'm sure Molly won't hex you right there at the spot," Harry said as he and Severus just arrived at the Burrow and Severus was feeling nervous at the moment.

"It's not her that I'm worried about," Severus mumbled.

"I'm sure that Ron reasoned with Ginny in not hexing you as well," Harry said with chuckle.

Two weeks ago, they just found out that Sirius was pregnant with Remus child. Harry was a nervous wreck when he found out that he might be pregnant. He didn't want to become pregnant since he was still young and he didn't know if he could take care of a child at his age. After Sirius and Remus have left, Severus have tried reasoning with him on what a joy a baby boy or girl could be and he was sorry for not telling Harry about this sooner but he had always wanted a family and if he have told Harry sooner about it, he may have rejected it.

Two days later, they went to St. Mungo's Hospital and indeed they found out that Harry is pregnant with a baby daughter. Severus was a bit disappointed that it wasn't a first-born son, but his hoping that the next child would be a boy. After that detail, Harry wasn't nervous anymore and he began to think about girl names but he was thinking about calling their daughter 'Lily' after his mum and hope that Severus agrees to it.

"Harry, Severus! It's nice to see the both of you again!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she hugged Harry tightly.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a smile as the two stepped inside the home and Harry right away saw Hermione and Ron lit up as soon as he saw him and out off the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny hiding quickly away.

"Hey mate, it's good that you're here. You have a lot of explaining to do," Ron said.

"Oh leave him alone Ronald. It's nice to see you again Professor," Hermione said with a smile.

Severus nodded in return as he spotted Sirius, Remus and Arthur coming in the entrance hallway. "Harry, I'm sure you have an explanation of running out on us a few weeks ago," Arthur said.

"That's why we're both here," Harry replied gesturing to Severus.

"Would I ever... in my life I would never imagine Harry being friendly with Snape!" Fred exclaimed and George nodded in agreement.

"With all the insults and the complaining that we heard here," George said smirking.

"When was this?" Severus asked looking at Harry.

Harry blushed embarrassed, "It was during my first through six years, Severus," he replied.

"Lunch is ready. The two of you should be hungry," Molly said gesturing the group back to the kitchen.

"Ginny's not upset, is she?" Harry asked Ron worriedly as he didn't saw Ginny in the kitchen at all and knew she was still probably hiding.

"Mate, if you were here, she wouldn't be complaining about you all the time," Ron replied.

"Well, now we are all here, Molly, why don't you get the food out and Harry and Severus could tell us why they assembled everyone here?" Arthur asked as Harry looked around the table and saw Hermione sitting next to her parents along with Ron who sat beside her.

"Where's Bill, Fleur, Percy, Charlie and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'll go get Ginny dear," Molly replied and she left the kitchen.

"Charlie is back in Romania, Percy is working at the Ministry of Magic and Bill is taking care of Fleur at their cottage. Fleur's pregnant so Bill's taking care of her," Arthur explained.

"Really? Did Sirius and Remus told the news to you?" Harry asked.

"That Sirius is pregnant and his baby is going to be born in September? That was shocking mate. I never knew in my whole that men could get pregnant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley, that's not true. You know that Charlie's boyfriend is pregnant," Molly's voice said.

"I still doubt it," Ron muttered as he didn't want to get pregnant himself.

Harry turned and he saw Ginny coming in behind her mum. She sat opposite him beside her mother.

"Well Harry m'boy, now that everyone's assembled, what is it that you want to tell us?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"I...I'm pregnant," Harry stuttered making everyone excluding Severus stunned at the table.

Everyone was shock at the news including Ginny, whom seem to be glaring at Harry and she was the first one to spoke. "Mother, I'm also pregnant," Ginny replied now making everyone turned to look at her and Harry was now shock but Severus remained calm.

"Ginny, your just saying that. You're not really pregnant," Ron replied as he defended his best friend.

"I am too pregnant! I gotten pregnant around the time before Harry left us to go to that bastard!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded at her daughter.

"Daddy, your a train medical wizard! Check me! I'm not lying and I'm over one month pregnant carrying Harry's child," Ginny replied.

"How can it be my child? We never had sex with each other! Not even once!" Harry exploded.

"Perhaps it's time to leave," Mr. Granger piped up.

"Yes, we'll be busy at the dentist office tomorrow. A lot of clients are coming in since it's the weekend," Mrs. Granger replied.

"Please don't leave. We can all resolve this in the living room while the rest of us eat our lunch. Arthur, why don't you go to the living room with Harry and Severus to check on Ginny?" Molly suggested.

"Yes dear. Come along Ginny dear," Arthur replied and the group went into the living room as Arthur checked on Ginny's pregnancy. "She's telling the truth. Ginny is over a month pregnant and is having a little girl," Arthur said as he was delighted to have a grandchild that was a girl.

"See! This is Harry's child and he has to take care of her," Ginny replied.

"We don't know for sure if that really is Harry's child," Severus piped up finally making the three looked at him. "We'll know for sure until the baby is born and that is within eight months," he said.

Ginny quickly turned to look at her father. "Dad, can't you do something?" She asked eagerly.

"Severus is also a medical trained wizard, Ginny and he is telling the truth. We have to wait until the baby is born to take a DNA sample," Arthur explained.

"But...!"

"We can't do anything else Ginny, now, your mother is waiting for us back in the kitchen. She'll be pleased with the result," Arthur said and he began to retreat back into the kitchen with an angry Ginny Weasley towing behind him.

"Severus, you have to believe me! That's not my child!" Harry protested as he looked at the older wizard.

"I believe you Harry, and within eight months, the Weasley's will know that Ginny has been lying about you being the father but until then, youa'll just have to be strong," Severus said gently and he hugged Harry comfortably against his chest as the two hugged one another until Molly called them in for lunch again.

* * *

End...

me: Did anyone watched Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader? I loved it! The only downfalls that I have with it is that, the music wasn't that good. The new composer isn't that good as Harry was from the last two movies and the other thing is is that, the voice for Reepicheep also changed. The voice actor for Reepicheep in this movie was Simon Pegg from the Star Trek '09 movie, but the old voice for Reepicheep was much better even though you can't really tell the difference unless you've watched the movies in a row. I love the movie and let's hope that the next sequel has at least a cameo appearance for all of the Pevensie children since they won't be in it. I miss Peter! I love him!

Harry: Err, isn't this is supposed to be about Harry Potter?

me: Oh, yes! This is where I'm going to end it and the next sequel is going to start hopefully after this. It might be up next year since I'm thnking about doing a short Chronicles of Narnia story so look for that soon. It's too bad. If Disney stayed with Narnia, I bet you that they might have kept the old composer, the voice of Reepicheep and the singer of Narnia with the last two movies.

Severus: Err, we'll be onto the sequel soon.

Ron: Review and update.


End file.
